gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
1st Age
The text of Mersius is misleading in a number of ways. Firstly, the beginning of the First Age is generally considered to be the kindling of the Stars, rather than the Elven exodus. Secondly, the gap between the kindling of the Stars, and that of the sun and moon is far greater than the Toltonim describes. The raising of the sun is contemporary with the awakening of Man, and signifies the start of the Second Age. The subsequent events of the First Age are described in the Second Proclamation, generally described as the New Testament. Its author is unknown, but was undoubtedly Mannish, dating it sometime during the Second Age. The Second Testamnet is a book of great length and detail, and only a brief summary is included in the following section: Of The Great Crossing This chapter describes the meeting between Mersius and Olvana, and of the journey east to the Great Rainbow. This journey took a year and a day, and the tribe encountered many hardships. Only a third of the original number actually reached the Garden. The gods were rejoiced to see the Elves, and a great city was built for them in the centre of the Garden- Mersia. Vinwe taught them knowledge, Dral poetry and music, Kemwe taught them how to make fine weapons and jewels. But mainly the Elves loved Eleniel, lady of the Stars. These Elves became the Aurilia, or Fair Elves, and possessed great knowledge and fair appearance. Of The El-Phin This chapter describes the fate of the other Elves who did not make the Great Crossing. Many tribes fell in love with forests, and were tutored by the Dryads; these became the Sylvani, or Wood Elves. Other tribes loved the sea, and became the Mari, or Sea-Elves. One tribe, who called themselves the Argani, became Dwarven friends. From them they learnt the lore of stone-work and smithing, and built vast cities. These Elves were the High Elves. Their main city was Avallin, and the Argani soon founded a large empire. The final tribe, The Shaza, or Dark Elves, fell in with Balzot and his Daemons. Seduced by Balzot's lies and promises of power, the Shaza built an Empire to rival that of Avallin, known as Formoria, and worshipped and consorted with Daemons. Of Shuka and Gabruza Although imprisoned at the Earth's Centre, Udum, Balzot was far from powerless. Other beings could enter and leave his prison at will. Using captured Elves and Dwarves, Balzot and his Daemon lieutenants began to pervert the spirits of the captives. These Elves and Dawrves eventually became Shuka and Gabruza (Orcs and Goblins). Purely evil, and with limited intellect, the Orcs and goblins were nothing like their predecessors. They quickly multiplied, and became an army of Evil. The Orcs and Goblins were assimilated into the armies of Formoria, although the Shaza were disgusted by the monstrosities. Of The Seven Labours Of Erunos It came to pass that Olvana fell in love with Erunos, the Elven son of Mersius. The two became enchanted with one another, and wished to marry. However, Vinwe would not allow it, as Olvana was Divine, whereas Erunos was a mere immortal. Erunos beseeched Vinwe, until a decision was made; if Erunos could complete seven impossible tasks, Vinwe would be convinced of his Divinity, and make him into a God, thereby allowing him to marry Olvana. The tasks were as follows: Killing Vimalagon, the great Dragon; freeing the Goddess Timatra from the pits of Bish'gar; Defeating the evil Daemon-god, Marduki; Creating a Sword of great power, Receiving a golden hair from the Goddess Miara; Defeating Kelvinn in a test of strength; and removing and stealing Balzot's left horn. Erunos eventually succeeded in the tasks, though was killed escaping Balzot's lair. However, Vinwe was good to his word, and resurrected Erunos as a God. He and Olvana were then married. Of The Great War. The Norsan Giants, banished to Gaiana by Eleniel, had an Empire of their own, which spanned an entire continent. Eventually they came into contact with the Avallani Empire, and war erupted. Great wars were fought, and many Argani were killed. King Mohab, of the Norsans, hated the elves, who weren't of divine blood, and vowed to eradicate them all. Within a few decades, hundreds of High Elves had lost their lives, and the Avallani Empire had lost most of its territory. Of The Return to Gaiana. The Fair Elves of Olysia, hearing of the plight of their earthly cousins, grew worried. They asked Vinwe and the Gods to help the Elves against the Norsans, yet the Gods refused, preferring to watch and learn. Yet Eleniel, hating her offspring, the Norsans, and loving the Elves, agreed to take the Fair Elves to Gaiana, to join the war against the Sons of Narwe. However, the Fair Elves would not be allowed to return to the Garden. Most of the Fair Elves agreed, and Eleniel led them, and many of Dral's Gnomes, into battle against the Norsan Empire. The tide began to shift, and the Norsans' borders were reduced. Of Gwyllion, and the Theft of Essence Of the Elves that stayed behind, few wanted little to do with Earthly wars. But Gwyllion, an Elf of cunning, realized that the battles could be won easily if the Elves possessed the gift of Magic. Yet the Gods refused to give Magic and the power of Creation to the Elves. Gwyllion begged Dral to teach him the Songs of Magic, and the control of the Essence. Dral consented to teach him a few small spells, providing Gwyllion did not leave the Garden, nor spread the teachings. Gwyllion, agreed to the terms. However, once he had learned a spell of bonding, he trapped Dral, and imprisoned him in an emerald. Then, Gwyllion stole all the items and books of magic, and fled to Gaiana. Once on Gaiana, he began to teach the El-Phin the ways of Magic. Of The Fall of the Scions of Narwe Using their new-found magical abilities, the Elves quickly began to conquer the lands of the Norsans. Allying themselves with the Dwarves, and with Eleniel by their side, the Argani made a final assault against the Norsans, destroying their capital, Magoza, and all but wiping them out. The remnants of the Norsan civilization fled to all the corners of the globe, and they became an isolated and primitive race of giants. The Avallani Empire and the Dwarven Kingdoms took over the remains of Norsa, and formed the Magoza Commonwealth. The Empire of Avallan entered a golden age. Of Eleniel's Descent to Udum Now Eleniel fell in love with the General of the Avallan Army, Aurelius. Aurelius was the fairest Elf alive, and one of the cleverest. Unable to control herself, she began a passionate affair with the Elf. However, All-Seeing Vinwe found out about his wife's adultery, and grew angry. He banished Aurelius to Udum, to be forever tormented by Balzot. But Eleniel grieved for her lover. In secrecy, she stole into Udum, in the guise of a demon. She rescued her lover, killing a thousand and one daemons, and blinded Balzot with the Isi Khanusarn. Aurelius had been saved from Hell, but Eleniel, still fearing Vinwe's wrath, sent his spirit into the future, to be reincarnated at a later date. Now Eleniel walks the balconies of Valdor still, waiting and weeping, looking for a sign of her lover's return. (NB. Aurelius has since been reincarnated as Lexus.) Of The Dark Wars. Now, during Avallin's war with Norsa, the Formorians had become more powerful. The secrets of magic had been learnt by the Shaza, and they had learned to rival even the most powerful of the Argani. The Fomorian Empire had expanded far and wide, and now touched borders with Avallan. A century of war occurred between the two empires. Meanwhile Orcs and Goblins attacked and sacked many Dwarven cities, including the Dwarven capital Khaza-Morka. The Dwarves, in fear, dissolved the Commonwealth, and turned to their own affairs. In the great conflict, Malwe, the founder and emperor of the Avallani Empire, was killed, and rule passed to his son, Mirwe. The war was bloody and fierce, but eventually the queen of the Shaza, Bilas One-Eye, was killed, and the Formorian Empire destroyed. The Empire of Avallan enjoyed another Golden Age. Of The Wrath Of The Gods The Avallani Empire grew stronger and larger, and the High Elves learned more and more magic. In time they began to think of themselves as indestructable, and able to rival the Gods themselves. Yet they grew frustrated, as they could learn nothing more. King Mirwe began to succumb to the Voice of Balzot, who claimed he had wondrous new magics for the Argani, and secrets only He could tell them. Mirwe began to worship Balzot, as did many of his kin. Wise and faithful Caledor, his brother, warned him of his error, but the king did not listen. Eventually, King Mirwe gathered together his most powerful sorcerers, and led them to Udum- together they would try to free Balzot from his prison. The Gods, fearing the power and intent of the Avallani host, grew angry. They feared the Empire had grown evil and dangerous, and turned away from the Gods. In rage, Vinwe sent a vicious storm, and Nenila vast waves, and Kemwe sent Earthquakes. The empire of Avallan was destroyed in a single night, and its lands flooded, until only a small island remained. Mirwe's host was killed by Eleniel's Sharya Spirits on their way to Udum. Only a small group of High Elves, led by Faithful Caledor and his daughter, Melwen, survived. And the great Empire of Avallan vanished forever beneath the earth and waves. Of The Raising Of The Sun, And The Awakening Of Man. Vinwe, upset that he had not noticed the corruption occurring amongst the Elves, decided to remove the Shadow of Balzot which was obscuring his view. In response, he raised the sun into the sky, and Eleniel the moon. At the exact moment, the first man and woman, Karnus and Kira awoke in the distant west The Chapter also describes the birth of Vankila, the Death Queen, daughter of Blind Balzot and the Shaza sorceress, Shazila. Category:Chronology Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Age